


Premature

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding Kink, But he is, Complete, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Kidnapping, Little Dash of Oedipus Complex, Nerd Ben, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonvember, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Two Shot, Virgin Ben Solo, Voyeurism, Weird, eventually, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben is Rey's awkward IT neighbor. She gives him a little bonus for helping fix her Wifi, and his obsession deepens, and he wants to prove he isn't some weirdo.





	1. benny

Fuck—Rey’s fucking Wifi is down.

She just got off her twelve-hour shift waitressing and wanted to watch some unboxing videos on YouTube. It’s weird, but she likes watching rich people open up fancy shit.

Okay, it’s _really_ weird.

She runs a hand through her greasy hair and hops out of bed, bare feet slapping on the creaky floor of her studio. What? New York City isn’t fucking cheap, and waitressing doesn’t rake in the dough like it does upstate. She’s just happy to have a place without roaches and a bed that folds into the wall.

Rey grabs her phone in her tiny kitchen and dials up her neighbor, Ben, some nerdy IT guy who can fix anything. He’s told her to just unplug the box and plug in back in, but she’s exhausted and lazy as hell and she knows he’ll come running to help her.

Ben picks up on the first ring. “Hi—Hi—Hi, Miss Niima.”

He’s stuttering, nervous like he always is around her. She smirks as she perches on a stool, admiring her new manicure.

 “Hey, Benny,” she sighs. “Listen, my internet thing is acting up again. Can you pop down and check it out?”

 “Sure, sure; of course.” Something squeaks in the background and he clears his throat. “They never seem to work for pretty girls.”

Rey chews her lower lip, holding back a laugh at his attempt at flirting. He’s older than her, too—like thirty—and he fucking sucks at it. He’s tall and built like a fucking linebacker but has nervous tension in all his big muscles. Nerd in a jock’s body.

 “You think I’m pretty?” she asks, feigning shock. Of course he does. She’s petite and skinny and has tan skin most women would die for.

Ben’s dead silent for a minute. He huffs and mumbles and says he’ll be right down, then hangs up.

—————

Rey changes into a pair of those red Lifeguard booty shorts and a white tank without a bra, just because she likes fucking with him. Male attention is how she gets most of her tips, after all, and besides, Ben’s kind of cute. Totally a virgin, though, and she doesn’t fuck virgins. She has no patience for it.

Ben knocks a bunch of times like always. He jumps when Rey opens the door, adjusts his glasses, and laughs when she laughs. He _looms_ over her. He’s wearing a black Star Wars t-shirt and jeans and has his black hair tied in a half-ponytail. Half hides his ears. He grew it out when Rey told him to.

He scratches his goatee and reddens. “I’m here.”

 “I see that.” Rey smiles and motions for him to come in. “I’m trying to chill and watch YouTube and this crap happens.”

Ben shuffles inside, shrinking his broad shoulders. He smells like too much cologne and his skin’s still red from recently shaving. Rey leads him to her MacBook in her bedroom and pats her bed for him to sit beside her. He blushes even more and awkwardly tugs off his Converse. He _would_ wear Converse.

He sits on her green Walmart sheets and asks to check out her laptop. Rey shrugs and lets him, but drapes an arm over his knee while he does. Ben’s huge hands tremble while he types. She smiles.

 “Okay, so everything’s connected.” Ben clicks to her web browser and Rey figures he’s pretending he doesn’t see her RedTube tab. “Let me go do the unplugging thing, then I’ll do a deeper check in your computer. Macs usually don’t have this problem.”

 “Thanks, Benny. You’re the best.”

He beams. “Really? I mean, I can do lots of other stuff. I went to MIT. Do you want me to show you some—” He stops dead, huffing. “S-Sorry, it’s not like a date—sorry. I’ll… I’ll go check—”

Ben practically flees her bedroom. Rey giggles and flops into her pillows. God, he’s adorable.

—————        

The internet is restored and Rey is happy. She hugs Ben in thanks, nuzzling into his chest, and he pats her back. He’s cute. Maybe she’ll give him something more.

She feels bad for him. He’s so weird.

Rey hums. “So… want to hang out here? We can watch a movie.”

 “A—a movie?” Ben clarifies. ”Um… yeah, I mean… Yeah, yeah. Sure. That sounds good.” He glances at her breasts and can’t look away. “I have _The Babadook_ if you want to watch.”

 “Ooo, scary stuff?” Rey laughs. “Trying to make me come closer, Benny?”

 “I—I—N-no.”

Rey kisses his cheek. “I have _The Conjuring_. Come.”

Ben comes. He trembles as Rey guides him to her futon, gray, and helps him settle down beside her. He stares with wide dark eyes as she curls to his side and flips on the television.

She’s used to confident guys—Ben isn’t confident. He watches rapturously as Rey kisses his neck, licking up his pulse, and shifts into his lap when the apartment is dark. He swallows and nudges his glasses and keeps his hands at his sides. Rey keeps nibbling his neck and rocking her hips and she feels his cock stiffen.

 “Thanks for your help,” she whispers. “How about I return the favor, hm?”

 “I…” Ben swallows. His pale cheeks flush red. “Miss Niima, if you keep moving, I might…”

Rey ignores him. Guys always say that.

She moans and clutches his shoulders, rocking in his lap, stroking his cock to her pussy, and Ben clenches his jaw.

He grunts. “Oh—oh, god. M-Miss Niima—”

Ben grabs her hips and eagerly thrusts, snorting into her neck, and she feels a wet spill on her panties. She wilts with some disappointment and leans back. He’s breathing hard, broad chest fluttering, and beaming up at her. He’s happy.

Rey slips away. She needs to get off on her own, apparently.

 “Okay.” She gestures to her door. “I’m tired.”

 “Oh—right.” Ben scrambles to his feet and plants a kiss on her temple. “That felt so good.” He wrings his hands. “My parents are visiting next week. Want to meet them?”

 “No, I’m good.”

Why is he so gross? Doesn’t he know he should try getting her off?

His face falls. “Oh… okay. Just call me if you need me?”

 “Sure.”

Ben hesitates near the door, gazing at Rey, then leaves. She locks the door behind him. Virgins are the worst.


	2. sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is actually pretty gruesome to me

Ben won’t go away after that.

It starts with incessant texts, then builds up to calls and him knocking on her door. Rey tries her best to ignore him but he’s like a dog with a fucking bone.

When he sends her a five-page love letter slipped under he door, Rey decided enough is enough.

She puts on her rattiest sweater and storms up to his apartment on the third floor. Ben answers instantly, flinging the door open, and beams when he sees her. She’s gross: no shower, torn gray sweater, but he’s still elated.

Rey puts a hand on her hip and holds up the letter. “This needs to stop.”

 “Want to come in for dinner?” Ben asks, ignoring her. He taps his fingertips together. “I made your favorite for our one-week anniversary. And—and I’ve been practicing, so I don’t disappoint you.”

Rey scowls and peers into his much bigger apartment. It’s bland. The walls are mostly empty and computer monitors blink from a closet that’s partially open.

She feels bad for him. He’s weird as hell and obviously super lonely.

 “We’re not dating.” But she won’t pass up free food. She walks in. “This needs to stop, Ben. I’m serious.”

He shuts and locks the door behind her.

Ben leads her to the kitchen table, already set up with candles and two glasses of wine on a red cloth. Rey hesitates and watches him stir a pot of… something. Her spine prickles.

 “I made chicken alfredo the way you always order it at Olive Garden,” Ben offers, even though she’s never eaten out with him. “And I bought breadsticks, since I can’t replicate them.” He smiles at her over his shoulder. “I have a whole fridge of stuff for you. I’ve been cooking ever since our first time.”

 “All we did was fool around for ten minutes.”

Still, he ignores her. Rey slowly sinks into one of the chairs and takes a sip of wine.

Ben serves her first and just watches her eat for about five minutes. Then he remembers he needs food and continues to stare at her while she curls pasta around her fork. It’s good; she can’t deny that. Maybe she can get him to cook _and_ fix her WiFi. He’s harmless, anyway.

Rey starts feeling… off after a couple minutes. She finishes her alfredo and realizes the room is spinning—but she’s only had one glass of wine.

She leans back in her chair and groans. “Ugh—think I’m getting a migraine.” Her tongue feels thick and furry. “You have any Excedrin?”

Ben’s studying her. He shakes his head.

Rey huffs and tries to stand, but nearly falls on her face. Friendly Ben catches her in his arms.

He smells her hair. “Oh, Rey. Rey, Rey.” His embrace tightens until she gasps. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Ben gently guides Rey to the glowing closet. He opens the doors and she sees a hazy image of computer screens with a familiar apartment on them. She squints, leaning on Ben’s chest. Huh?

Then she realizes with a stroke of terror that she’s looking at _her own apartment._

He shivers as he reaches out, brushing a screen with his fingertips. Rey’s knees knock.

 “I make sure you’re safe from here,” Ben whispers. “In case you fall, or someone tries to hurt you. I’ll see it.” He clicks a button and draws up video feed of Rey in bed under the sheets. Her hand is clearly between her legs. “Sometimes I… I play along with you.”

 “W-What—” A sob cuts her off. “Ben, what… what is this?”

 “It’s okay. I’m shy, too. Let me show you what kinds of things I watch when I play.” Ben breathes on her neck, hot and wet. “I know how much you like watching rape role play.”

Rey bursts into tears as he carries her down the hall to his bedroom. All the dark colors blend together and she feels like she’s going blind.

It’s a mess; a hodgepodge of screenshots of her plastered all over the walls, stained sheets, and a couple bottles of lube. There’s a brown towel on the floor covered in white stains. A laptop sits open on the other side of the bed.

Ben suddenly kisses her neck, sloppy and unpracticed. His hands slide down her sides and up her shirt to her breasts.

He huffs. “Nice and soft.” His hips roll against her back and she feels the pressure of his cock. “I knew they’d feel soft. I could tell when you dried them off after your showers—they’d always jiggle a little bit.”

 “Ben—Ben!” Rey squirms in his arms.

 “I’ve been practicing, but I still might come too fast. But I’ve been practicing. I got medicine to help my girl relax, too.” He exhales, breath shaking nervously. “I’m doing fine.”

_Medicine._

Ben lowers Rey to the bed on her back, knees draping off the side, and his throat bobs as he unbuttons her jeans. He tugs them down her hips and off her ankles and throws them off into a dark corner of the room. The shirt comes next, then she’s lying there in just her red thong.

He licks his lips. Rey can’t move. She has to focus on breathing and staying awake.

A belt clinks. “Perfect—perfect. I mean, I’ve seen you naked, but now…” He laughs nervously. “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this, and we both have the same fantasy. I have some videos of you and Poe—when he’d chain you to the headboard. I can do that, Miss Niima.”

Rey moans as she’s readjusted with her head in the pillows. Ben climbs in on top of her and kneels between her thighs, eyes bright and excited, hurriedly stripping down his jeans. He pulls off his shirt and promptly dips down to kiss her on the mouth.

It’s messy. He ends up smearing her lips with spit and whimpers when she twists her face away. Ben lowers his weight on Rey and clicks a button on his laptop. He kisses down to her neck as a video begins playing—grainy, of the camera holder following around a drunk girl.

The guy keeps following close behind. She seems genuinely anxious. Rey tries to look away, but Ben presses his cheek to hers to make her watch. He kisses her temple and slowly rolls his hips, lips parting with a groan.

 “Do you like it?” he whispers. “I bought it from one of my friends on Reddit. He makes real videos—not the boring fake stuff.” He rocks his hips in a circle, grinding his cock down against Rey. “ _Oh,_ that feels good.” Ben reaches down and angles his cock inside the hem of her panties so he can rub through her slick folds. He shudders. “God—so wet. So soft.”

It strokes him against Rey’s clit and she can’t help a mewl of pleasure. Ben pants against the side of her face, jerking thrusts and working up and down. Wet sounds break the weird silence in the apartment, along with his stilted grunting and gasping. He’s close to penetration and Rey feebly pushes on his ribs.

He grunts. “You can barely—turn on your laptop. It’s so adorable. You need me so much. I couldn’t believe it when you climbed in my lap. Thought I was dreaming—but here we are.”

 “Please stop,” Rey mumbles.

 “Yeah—that’s good. Say no some more. Try pushing me off.”

She does. She pushes on his calves with her heels and squirms her hips, whining, and Ben gives a violent shudder.

 “Fuck!” He shakes his head, breathing fast, pumping fast. “No, no n—mmf! FUCK!”

The headboard clangs as he slaps a hand around a rung and thrusts hard. His cock twitches and he cums along Rey’s slit, coating her panties and dribbling down to her entrance. He gasps and grunts into her neck and tangles his fingers in her hair. Rey sobs softly.

Ben comes up for air, red-faced. “Sorry, sorry—I’ll be ready again soon. There’s more.” He watches the video, where the girl is wailing as the cameraman bends her over a garbage can. “I’m sorry for swearing. Isn’t this video hot? He comes in her and everything. I’ll start raping you when he starts with her.”

Dizzy, Rey swings a hand blindly to knock over the laptop, but Ben pins it next to her head. He’s moving again, trying to get hard, and she can feel his spend oozing inside her. He’s fucking _crazy._

Soon Ben’s huffing hot breaths on her neck. He paws down her panties just past her thighs and fumbles with getting inside her. Rey wails. He cups a hand over her mouth and she watches his face contort in confusion. He bites his lower lip.

 “Sorry.” Ben glances down and takes hold of his cock. He shifts slightly off Rey and frowns. “Where… I thought…?”

Then he finds his mark. Rey’s eyebrows raise and her breath catches as Ben excitedly pushes deeper. He watches her face, mirroring her terrified expressions, and Rey paws at his huge chest. His dark eyes roll back as he presses in the first couple centimeters.

He’s _big._ Rey thrashes as best as she can and Ben moves on top of her again, now using his hips to plunge deeper. He stares down at her with a mixture of awe and pleasure even while she shrieks and kicks her feet. Skin stretches. It’s a tight, hot fit.

The woman screams on the video, but Rey can’t look. Ben slides his hips slow. He shivers.

 “Wow,” he breathes. He lifts up so he can look down at her chest. “Wow. This is…” Then he laughs and blows out a sharp breath. “Guess I’m not a v-virgin anymore.”

Rey goes limp. He grunts and fucks her hard enough to jerk her body up the mattress, and she does her best not to respond. But he leans his weight forward, rubbing her clit to his pelvic bone, and soon she’s writhing against him.

Ben pants in her ear. “Yeah, I feel that. You’re—you’re quivering inside. I’m so glad you like this. I planned it out—tried to make it perfect.”

She whines and tries to ignore the tight coil of pleasure, but then she’s coming, long and hard, moaning into Ben’s palm. He clamps down and frantically bucks his hips. Skin squelches.

 “Fuck yes,” he snorts. “Fuck yes—I’m gonna come in you, Miss Niima. See? See how good?” He nuzzles her temple and she sniffles. “It’s because—I love you—” His voice cracks and he kisses her feverishly, aiming for her mouth as tears roll down his cheeks. “I love you so much. We’ll be so happy together.”

Rey feels him twitch and spurt in the next moment. Ben leans back, eyes rolling, lips parted and smiling as he jerks his cum inside her. His tears glimmer in the computer light.

Ben stays on top of her. He moans and languidly kisses along her neck. Rey’s thighs tremble around his hips and she starts giving in to the drug.

She wakes to him gently fucking her again, breathing in her ear. When she stirs and whimpers, Ben covers her mouth and shushes her. It’s pitch black in the bedroom. She pants in terror and digs her heels into the mattress as his cock bottoms out and draws back again.

 “Shh,” he whispers. “It’s just me, sweetie.” His nose drifts along her jaw. “Just me. I’ve always wanted to rape a girl while she’s asleep. I’m so glad we can explore these things together.”

Rey screams into his hand, but no one hears her, and she isn’t sure anyone ever will.


	3. miss niima

The cold light of dawn wakes Rey. She’s sore all over, mostly in her groin and lower back, and her thighs are sticky with cum. She whimpers as the hazy room comes together.

It’s worse in daylight. He has a tack board with pieces of paper and stuff hanging off and in big letters at the top it says _REY._ The floor has pictures of her scattered all over, including a few of her on top of Poe with his face violently ripped out. The others are pasted haphazardly on the wall, mostly taken when she clearly wasn’t looking.

Her eyes widen. Fuck.

Rey tries to sit up, but she’s too weak to move a muscle. She’s on her stomach, panting frantically into the pillows. She’s pretty sure she’s seen this shit on _Criminal Minds_ and she knows what happens next.

 “My girlfriend is here, mom.”

Ben’s voice sends jitters down Rey’s spine. Sick fucking freak. If she wasn’t so dizzy and nauseous, she’d run down the hall and break his fucking face. He _raped_ her, and stalked her, and spied on her with Poe. He bugged her apartment!

Then she senses him in the room and her heart jumps in her throat.

 “Well, we just started dating, so…”

Ben circles around to Rey’s side of the bed and crouches beside her. His dark eyes look soft and friendly like they always do and he’s wearing a _Star Wars_ t-shirt and sweatpants. He pushes his glasses up his nose and pets Rey across her head like she’s a cat. She shudders from the first touch. Ben shushes her.

A woman’s yacking on the phone. Ben presses it to his neck and gazes at Rey with that same disturbing mixture of awe and admiration, whispering to her, lips parted. She stares back at him, unable to speak. Why can’t she talk?

 “You look—” He shakes his head, swallowing hard. “ _So_ beautiful.” His hands and eyes travel down her back. “Do you remember me making love to you again while you were sleeping?”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut, huffing a sob. Oh god—he did it again, and she didn’t even realize it.

Ben traces his fingertips down her spine to the small of her back. “I went nice and slow so you could keep sleeping. I like when you can’t move—or when you’re asleep.” He squeezes her ass.

He hangs up with his mother and slinks into bed, rolling Rey on her back as he joins her. She’s still stark naked, shivering and petrified. She just wants to go watch unboxing videos and forget this.

Ben tugs his shirt off; sets his glasses aside. He doesn’t have ‘nerd’ physique—he’s broad and muscular, obviously a lot stronger than Rey, and has enormous bear paws for hands. He hovers over her in the dark, then hooks his thumbs over the hem of his sweatpants and slowly pulls them down past his thighs.

 “It’s easier in the dark,” Ben whispers. “Since we’re both shy.”

Rey feebly tries to close her legs as he works off his pants. He slides his palms over her knees, parting them with a gentle push, and shifts between her thighs. He bows his hips and rubs his cock along her slit with wet, repulsive sounds, chest raised so he can watch the fear flit across Rey’s face. She squeezes her eyes shut.

 “Remember when we first met, Miss Niima?” He lowers on top of her, nuzzling her neck. “A whole year ago—near the mailboxes. I heard you—” Ben’s cock catches low and he starts pushing inside Rey, whimpering. “You needed help—with your Wifi.”

Her eyes roll. Flesh parts, already wet and needy, but it feels like she’s being pulled apart at the seams. She can’t move her arms or legs and lies there as Ben jerkily bottoms out inside her, grunting.

His hips slap against Rey’s at a frantic pace. It reminds her of losing her virginity in high school with Peter Killam, him sweating and grunting on top of her in a tent. Ben’s just as overeager and sensitive, but he also has a huge dick, and that makes sex even _more_ unpleasant. She struggles to move her arms.

 “Try to push me off,” he whispers in her ear. His breath is hot and harsh. “Go ahead—go ahead.” Rey manages to push her instep on his calf and he groans. “Yeah… you can’t move at all, can you? Just lie there and take it, sweetie.”

 “B-Ben,” she croaks. “Let… Let me g-go…”

 “That’s good. That’s it.” Ben kisses her cheek, nudging her temple. “You’ve always been so good with role play.”

The bed squeaks with each hard thrust from Ben, mingling with his guttural grunts and Rey’s soft whimpers. She closes her eyes and tries to think about literally anything else, but it’s not easy with him making deep pleasured moans in her ear. He’s _heavy_ , too.

His voice rises an octave. “I’m—I’m close.” He cups her cheek and presses his forehead to hers, huffing out a sharp breath. “Almost there… almost there…”

Then he bites his lower lip and suddenly stops moving. He beams at Rey; swallows hard. “I—I stopped it. Good, right?”

Ben throbs inside her. No condom, but thank fucking Christ she has an IUD. Rey stares into his dark eyes and tries rolling her hips to make him come and get it over with.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head, so she redoubles her efforts, weakly squirming around his cock. Ben makes a distressed whine and screws his face up, then he’s fucking her fast again, growling and panting. Pleasure spikes just as fast in Rey and she twists her face away from his as she clenches around him. No—no—

 “Please,” she mumbles.

 “We’re going to come at the same time, just like in porn.” Ben kisses her on the lips, jamming his tongue in her mouth. “This is—this is so romantic. I love you. I love you.”

Rey bucks into his thrusts and climaxes, toes curling on his calves, and Ben comes right with her. She focuses on her own pleasure while he pumps his cock through her spasming cunt and groans into her mouth. It’s tight skin to skin; Rey can feel each rhythmic pulse as he spurts and oozes even more cum.

He cups her cheek. He’s teary-eyed.

 “I love you,” Ben whispers. His eyes flutter back. “S-So much.”

They’re left panting in his bed. Ben unwillingly pulls out and brings her some water that tastes salty.

Rey is on her side when she wakes up again, snuggled under the sheets with Ben. He’s playing with her tits, curled up behind her back, and she realizes within a few seconds that he’s once again fucking her—tenderly, like he loves her. He nibbles on her neck with one hand curled around her thigh to keep her leg over his hip. It gives him deep penetration.

She has her strength back. Rey screams.

Ben stops petting her hair and covers her mouth. He rolls, pinning her on her stomach underneath him, and scrambles for something on the nightstand. Rey flails her legs and screams again.

 “I’m sorry!” Ben blurts, panicked. “It’s okay! Let me get—” Something clicks. “Okay, here’s more medicine, Miss Niima. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known—” Something pricks her upper arm and Ben swears under his breath. “I’m so fucking stupid. This is supposed to be romantic and sweet like the movies and I forgot to give you your medicine!”

Whatever it is, it has Rey calmed down in a couple minutes. Ben stays on her back and trembles as he resumes gently thrusting, mumbling apologies into her nape. She cries into the pillow, fisting the sheets, and falls asleep again with him still inside her.


	4. mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright shit gets weird
> 
> follow me on twitter! @malreverie

 “Yeah, mom; I know. I’m taking the pills.” Clicking sounds and a huff. “I never skip.”

It’s a video game; something with guns and screaming. Rey moans as she wakes, even more sore than before, and Ben hurriedly hangs up with his mother. Whatever he’s playing is _loud._

He fumbles with her. They must be on the couch in the living room. Ben mumbles as he picks her up, swaddled in a blanket, and carries her out to the small dining room. He settles her in a chair and Rey almost immediately smacks her face off the table.

But her captor catches her before she breaks her nose. Rey leans back, dizzy.

 “Oops,” Ben laughs. He stands behind her to adjust the blanket around her shoulders. “There we go. Nice and warm. I know the medicine can make you cold.”

The room swirls. It smells like garlic and the faint scent of something burnt… and cologne? It’s a seriously sick combinations of smells.

Rey struggles to open her eyes and watch Ben pacing around the kitchen. He’s heating something up in the microwave, tapping his fingers on the counter and staring at her fighting whatever drug he shot her up with. He still looks like the gangly nerd who always hung around her apartment like a lovesick puppy.

Fucking freak.

Ben serves Rey a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a glass of apple juice. He folds a napkin beside her bowl and pulls up a chair to sit beside her. She squeezes her eyes shut and blinks them open furiously. Fuck. Can’t think straight.

A spoon clinks in the bowl of soup. Ben scoops up a pile of chicken and carrots and celery. He blows on it gently and nudges the seam of Rey’s lips.

 “I, uh… forgot the noodles,” he admits, blushing. “But you’ll get protein and stuff. Open. Please?”

She glares, but opens. He trembles, sloshing soup over the spoon as he carefully slips it through her lips. He’s got this weird, mystified look on his face that reminds Rey of Charles Manson. She’s watched videos of him in YouTube. Blank. Entranced.

When she’s done and finishes drinking her apple juice, her voice comes back. She swallows down her dry throat and clears it.

 “…Thank you,” she rasps.

This dude is _unstable._ Fighting back won’t do a damn thing. Rey knows she has to wait it out and try her best to manipulate him.

Ben beams. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.” He stands, gathering her in his arms like she weighs nothing. Her teeth chatter as she tumbles against his chest. “My mom taught me how to make it. You look just like her, I think.”

_God._

He carries her down the hall to his bathroom. It’s decked out in sailing decorations that don’t match. Blue tile on the floor, yellow tile in the tub. Heinous.

Thankfully he starts the shower instead of a bath. Ben carefully peeks away Rey’s blanket and frees her on his thick cotton shirt she’s been wearing. She shivers in the cold, steam beginning to swirl around the whirring ceiling fan. This sucks.

He’s always seemed so nice: that harmless nerd type that’s always followed Rey around. Turns out he’s fucking insane.

Ben fingers the hem of his sweats. “Um… do you mind turning around?”

Rey obliges without a word. She’s used to guys seeing her naked and doesn’t give a shit.

Fingers brush the back of her arm and guide her into the shower. It has better pressure than the one in her apartment and she curves her face under the spray, eyes closed. Ben steps in behind her with his hand firmly on her hip, like he’s afraid she’ll run.

She grabs a loofa hanging off his shower head and scrubs herself with his body wash. It’s some smelly Axe crap but Rey doesn’t care. Ben hovers behind her without saying a word—probably because he’s nervous, which is unreal.

He talks while she’s washing her hair.

 “I thought maybe we could go to my mom’s cabin? If—if you want to?”

 “Where?”

 “The Berkshires; it’s really private. We can swim and stuff.” He rubs his thumb on one of her vertebra. “Since we’re um… boyfriend and girlfriend now.”

Rey steps out of the spray and turns to let Ben under, but he grabs her upper arms and quickly turns her away from him. She blinks as he awkwardly maneuvers them in a semicircle so she doesn’t see him as he turns under the water.

 “Sorry—sorry—” He lets go. “I’m shy. Sorry.”

 _Shy?_ How is he _shy?_

She rolls her eyes at the wall. “Oh no, that’s so cute that you’re shy. Love it.”

 “You do?” he asks, pitiful.

 “Yup. I love how you come fast, too.”

That spins off into him babbling about how great she is and how understanding. Rey shivers in the cold while she waits for him to finish washing off, then it kind of hits her as he’s turning off the water.

Run _now._

She leaps out of the tub and bolts for the bathroom door. Wet bare feet slap on the tiles; she grabs the handle and trips out into the hallway.

Ben seizes her hair. It bends her neck back and draws a squeal of pain, and he quickly lets go with a stammered apology. Panicked, Rey scrambles for the bedroom, hoping she can lock herself in, but he’s right behind her.

She collapses on the dirty floor strewn with pictures of Poe’s mangled face. The door shuts. Lights turn off.

 “You’re pretending, right?” Ben’s voice pitches nervously. He grabs Rey’s hips and she claws at the crinkly pictures. “You’re not trying to leave me, are you?”

He’s going to fuck her again—she doesn’t want him to fuck her. Rey puffs and tries to rein in a scream. Anything is better than his dick in her cunt.

First she flips over, sticking to pictures of Poe, and tries to fight back. She can’t see Ben’s face but he pins her wrists next to her head in a way that feels angry. He huffs under his breath, growling. He’s mad.

 “Let’s try something new!” Rey blurts.

He pauses. He’s kneeling between her thighs.

 “…Like what?” he asks.

 “Uh…” Rey swallows and twists her wrists in his grip. She just has to kill some time. “Ever had a blow job?”

Ben jerks back like she’s stung him. She can see the outline of his broad shoulders in the darkness

“I—I’d never—the _disrespect_ … it’s…” He stands.

She arches on her knees and coaxes him to sit on the edge of the bed. Ben does as he’s told, still mumbling about respect. Rey sees his enormous hands trembling on his thighs when she kneels in front of him—and his dick, not hard at all.

It’s kind of pathetic. Maybe she’d feel bad if he wasn’t stalking her; if he wasn’t holding her fucking captive. But this is easier than watching some rape video and feeling him sweating and grunting on top of her.

Her pulse pounds as she mumbles ‘relax’ and wraps his cock in her hand. Ben whimpers and lies back, covering his eyes with a forearm, but he responds to her touch and starts pulsing with blood. Rey glances at the closed bedroom door, wondering if she can slip out without making any sound.

He shudders. “Sometimes I can’t tell when I’m close—I don’t want to… you know…”

She closes her eyes and steels herself. It’s just a blow job. Get it over with. Maybe she can send a text to Rose or call the cops.

There’s no finesse needed here. Rey licks her lips and takes him in her mouth without bothering to tease him; lick that bundle under the head, slowly work the tip through her lips. Usually she likes putting on a show, but the idea is to get Ben off as quickly as possible.

His cock is still a bit cool from the shower and tastes faintly of soap. He’s hard, though— _really_ hard, and leaking precum on her tongue. Rey strokes his base and bobs her head so she doesn’t need to take him deep in her throat.

Ben swears and makes strangled sounds like he’s in pain. She feels him slap the bed and huff through his teeth.

 “Jesus—!” His hips jerk. He throbs on her tongue. “R-Rey—I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.” Fingers reach blindly for her and he cups the back of her head, prompting Rey to suck faster. She’s not using a lot of spit but the wet squelch makes Ben moan. “Feels… feels so good…”

She hums in agreement. When she glances up, she finds him watching her with a hand over his face, fingers split so he sees her through them. Moonlight just barely illuminates the blush on his pale face.

Shyness isn’t really Rey’s thing, but she feels a weird flush of arousal at the sight of Ben. She rubs her thighs together and tries to ignore it. This is gross. He’s gross. He’s an insane stalking rapist who seems to genuinely think she’s his girlfriend.

Her gaze wanders to the wall filled with pictures of her. Ben’s hips shift under her and he whines as another salty stream of precum leaks on Rey’s tongue. She slows a little, eyeing the different pictures, and squirms on the floor. He’s, like… _really_ obsessed. Why? She’s nothing really special.

Rey languidly teases the bundle of nerves near the tip of his cock while she thinks. He whimpers again, thrusting weakly just inside her mouth, and she pushes her knees together. The head rubs across her tongue and Ben makes more keening sounds; weird stuff she doesn’t usually hear from men. She can’t deny it now. She’s _kind of_ turned on.

Then his breath hitches and he jerks and comes without warning. Rey draws her fist up his shaft, still only sucking on the head, and Ben swears and writhes on his bed. It’s not a lot of cum. She swallows it back while he twitches through his orgasm.

Rey lets him slip from her mouth with a wet pop. He grabs her forearm before she can move away.

Ben pants. “You… you swallowed it?”

 “Yeah, and I really need to—”

He tugs, trying to pull her into the bed. She resists and pulls back the other way but he manages to drag her up into the messy sheets.

They haven’t been changed. They still smell like sweat and sex and Rey panics as Ben manhandles her on her stomach. No no—he’s supposed to be happy and let her go—she just need to get her phone—

 “I told you I can’t control it!” he snaps. “I didn’t want to do that! I—I can last longer!”

What the _fuck_?

Rey flips over on her back and slaps him across the face as hard as she can. Ben blinks fast in shock and she catches a glimmer of tears in his eyes. He pushes her cheek, pinning her head so she’s staring at the wall, and she screams shrilly.

He wrestles to restrain Rey as she flies into a panic. She claws at everything she can, but Ben buries his face in her neck and he’s already between her thighs.

 “I didn’t want to do that—” He covers her mouth and struggles closer. His cock catches and Rey screams again when she realizes she’s wet. “It’s embarrassing, and disrespectful.”

Why is she wet?! She shouldn’t be. She doesn’t want this!

Ben drives in through wet flesh. It’s easier than the last two times but it’s horrible because her body is responding to him. _She’s_ responding to him. Rey sobs into his palm as he grunts, pushing in deep, and her muscles squeeze around his cock.

 “Yeah—yeah.” He pumps into her frantically, puffing on her neck. She’s wide open to him, knees spread around his thrusting hips. “I’m the man. I’m the one in control. Right? Right?”

She nods and sniffles. God help her, he’s moving in the worst way possible and arousal builds fast between her legs. Her cunt clenches.

Ben bucks and pants heavily on her cheek. He rests his forehead on her temple and fucks into Rey with lewd smacking that mingles with his breaths. She’s opened up again, being used. He’s overeager and fucks her at different depths, sometimes missing completely when he pulls back.

He strains closer, puffing. “I’m the man… I’m the man…” His hold slackens on her mouth as he thrusts faster and gasps. “I’d never dis-disrespect you, Miss Niima. I’ll never hurt you.”

 “Please pull out,” Rey manages in a whisper. Maybe he can at least do that.

Ben shivers. “I want to come on your face.”

 “Don’t—!”

Too late. He withdraws, grabs her jaw in one big hand and holds her in place as he moves up her body. He crouches over her chest and pumps his cock right in front of her face. Rey tries to twist away. She rubs her thighs together and heaves a sob at little pulses of arousal tingling up her spine.

Ben comes with a gasp.

 “Oh, fuck.” Warm ribbons of cum streak across Rey’s face and she blubbers. He holds her still. “—F-fuck. You look so… so pretty like this.” It dribbles down her cheeks and chin, tacky, salty. He moans and she feels his cockhead on her lips. “Can you…?”

Rey’s mouth quivers and she tries not to open it. Ben worms his cock back and forth along the seam, sometimes lightly prodding or moving his hips, until she gives in and opens up.

He holds her jaw hard. “Can you um… clean it off? With your tongue? I always thought that was kind of hot.”

 “I don’t want to.”

 “Oh, we’re still playing?”

Ben yanks her hair and forces his cock in her mouth, grazing her teeth. Rey kicks her feet and chokes but tries to relax her throat as he begins aggressively fucking her mouth.

 “I wanna come in your belly again,” he mumbles. “Fill up your tummy. Are you hungry?” Rey can’t nod, but he assumes she agrees and keeps going. “Good… girl.” He swallows hard, nervous. “Da… dad…”

 _Gross._ Thankfully he’s too sensitive to last and comes with a small trickle down her throat in the next minute. He draws back and asks Rey to clean him off again, so she obliges. At least he couldn’t commit to the daddy kink shit.

Her tongue licks across the head and down his shaft. She’s done this before. Guys get off on watching it. Ben’s more or less the same.

He gets a washcloth from the bathroom and wipes off the copious amounts of cum strewn on Rey’s face. She sits up in bed with trembling limbs when he wanders off again to get them water. Pressure throbs in her cunt—she’s still turned on.

Ben comes back to bed. He’s dressed, and offers Rey a gray blouse that’s too big on her.

He climbs in behind her, under the sheets, slinging a long arm around her waist. She curls her toes.

 “It’s my mom’s,” he says, like it’s not weird. He nuzzles her nape, then drifts down. Takes a deep inhale. “Still smells like her, too. She always smelled nice. Dressed nice.”

 “I’m sorry I didn’t meet her,” Rey croaks.

 “It’s okay. Thanks for apologizing.”

They lapse into silence. The bedroom door is shut and she suspects it’s locked. She’ll have to wait until her captor dozes off.

Then, Ben presses his hips just a bit against Rey’s ass. He smells her shirt again.

…Weird.

She tries not to move as he gradually ramps up. His breaths puff hot and short on her neck; he circles his hips, grinding into her ass. Fingers close over her hip and dig in to skin to keep her in place.

It’s quiet. Not frantic like before. Rey listens to him breathing and the soft patter of rain on the window. Blue light dances across the floor and wall.

 “She makes sure I take my medicine,” Ben whispers in her ear. “Sometimes I forget.” Then he reaches over and rolls Rey on her side so she’s facing him. His hair tickles under her chin.

 “Medicine…?”

He tugs open the first few buttons on the blouse. Rey’s eyes widen as his nose brushes her nipple, then he’s mouthing it, warm and wet. He slots a thigh between hers and before she knows it, she’s moving.

Ben doesn’t know much about sex, but he _does_ know how to suck on a tit in just the right way. He suckles and strokes with his tongue—just enough pressure to make that relaxing, pleasantly horny sensation. Rey tries not to reflect upon why he’s so good at it and worries more about rubbing off on his leg. It’s disgusting. Sort of hot.

She wraps her arm around the back of his head and he whimpers against her chest. She’s done a lot of weird shit during sex, but this takes the cake. When she glances down she sees his eyebrows raised and his dark eyes lidded and glassy with pleasure. He doesn’t even acknowledge her.

Rey squirms, mesmerized by this enormous nerd trapped in a linebacker’s body while he’s tenderly bobbing on her breast. She bites her lower lip.

Ben cups and massages the tit he’s latched on to and she can’t help it—she comes. Rey curls around him, burying her face in his hair and moaning as her orgasm overtakes her in a blissful wave. She bucks against his thigh, whimpering when she feels some fluid squirt on his pajama pants, and he fans a hand on the small of her back.

Shame follows close behind. Rey catches her breath as Ben kisses up her chest and jaw to her chin. Holy shit. What the fuck is wrong with her?

Her captor nuzzles noses and kisses her lightly on the lips. “That was nice. You came on my leg.”

 “S-sorry.”

 “It’s okay. I like it.” Ben nibbles her earlobe playfully. “Um… maybe next time we play, you can wear this blouse?”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut. “Why?”

He fingers the hem and snuggles into the crook of her neck. It feels very… childlike. She feels him rolling his lips on her skin like he’s thinking deeply.

 “I wanna rape you in it.”


	5. ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this gets pretty fucked up so

Cool wetness brushes Rey’s cheek, and she wakes again in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes roll open and she squints in darkness illuminated by the weak flicker of candles. Where is she?

It’s a bedroom with wooden walls—a cabin. Rey whimpers as she realizes her wrists and ankles are chained apart to the posters of a big wooden bed and she’s lying on top of a quilt, naked from the waist down. She’s wearing the blouse from last night.

Something is between her teeth to keep her from speaking but she manages a shrill scream.

Soft music echoes through the cold, eerie room: something classical and relaxing. A television is mounted to the wall past the foot of the bed. She yanks on her restraints and screams again. Where is she? _Where is she?!_

The door clicks open and Ben peers inside. He’s dressed in jeans and a Minecraft T-shirt, beaming at the sight of Rey chained to the bed. He slips in the room and shuts the door softly behind him.

 “Hey,” he whispers. “You took a long nap after your last dose of medicine.” He wrings his enormous hands as he shuffles to the bed. “What do you think? I know you like being restrained, so…”

Rey shakes her head, jerking harder against the rope. Ben smiles as he unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them, soon followed by his shirt. He picks up a remote on the nightstand and clicks the television on. It’s another grainy video and opens up with a woman screaming hysterically. The awful sound fills the room.

Ben watches for a minute. Whoever is filming chases the woman through dark trees, laughing and calling out her name, and she shrieks at him to leave her alone. Rey heaves through her gag, on the verge of hysteria herself.

 “She thinks she’ll get away,” Ben mumbles. He climbs into the bed on top of Rey, hips already vaguely thrusting. “They aren’t happy together like we are.”

She screams some more, mingling with the woman on TV, and thrashes desperately to escape. Ben kneels between her thighs, looming over her in the quiet bedroom, stroking his cock like he’s enjoying listening to her scream. He bites his lower lip.

What does he want? How does she escape this fucking nightmare?

He closes his eyes. “Nice vacation for both of us. We can play all we want and no one can hear.” His throat bobs and he pumps faster. “I’ll record everything we do, too, so we can pick our favorites. Then when mom comes to visit…”

Rey blinks. Mom? Visit?

His mother is coming so that means there’s a possibility of escape. All she has to do is endure his insanity until then. She’ll see Rey isn’t his girlfriend and call the cops or whatever.

 _If_ she visits. Maybe she’s dead in the fucking freezer.

Ben licks his lips as he lies down on top of Rey. He doesn’t do anything for a minute, just breathes on her neck and bears his weight down, then she feels his cock worming inside. She stiffens, twisting.

He’s breathing in her ear. “Like a nice warm hug.” A sob catches in her throat as he pushes deeper, moaning. It hurts. She’s not ready.

His weight crushes her. Rey struggles to breathe while Ben whimpers and slowly bottoms out, then lies still, rotating his hips to stay hard inside her. It’s horrid. It’s worse than when he pounds her cunt and gets off in a minute or two. She can smell his shampoo; feel his heart beating against her chest.

The bed creaks as Ben struggles closer. He palms a breast roughly through her blouse.

 “I love you.” Wet lips smack her cheek. “Mom wore this shirt when she fed me, all the way up until fourth grade. You don’t have milk, but that’s okay.”

Rey tries turning away from his kisses when she hears an odd sound from somewhere else in the house. She blinks, then realizes it’s a woman’s voice.

Ben keeps gently fucking her as heels click across the floorboards. Rey yanks and shrieks for help but doesn’t have to wait long. The bedroom door clicks open and an older woman peers inside.

She has gray hair and an old blue dress on. Her heels are black and don’t really match, and she vaguely resembles Ben. The woman smiles and slips in the bedroom without saying a word but Ben notices her and makes a pitiful whimper.

 “Is this your girlfriend?” the woman whispers. Rey shrinks back, horrified when she strokes her hair. Ben is still humping away at her and nods. “She’s beautiful, honey. Does she feel good?”

 “So good,” he mumbles. “I’m… I’m gonna make cummies in her, mama.”

 “My good boy. Go ahead.”

The woman—his _mother_ —runs long nails through his hair and murmurs gentle encouragement. Rey breaks into new screams while Ben grunts his way to an orgasm a minute after. He jerks and spasms, spurting a messy load of cum, and the woman smiles softly.

He catches his breath, turning to nuzzle her palm. Holy shit. _Holy shit._

 “Sorry I’m early,” his mother apologizes. She brushes his hair back from his forehead and kisses him. He’s still half-hard inside Rey. “I see you’re having plenty of play time with your new friend.”

Ben nods, snuggling under Rey’s chin. “My _girl_ friend, mom. I love her.”

It’s too horrible to be real. Nausea gurgles up in Rey’s gut as Ben casually pulls out and his mother catches a thin stream of cum that leaks from his dick. She laughs and calls him messy.

He dresses and follows her from the room, leaving Rey lying in a puddle of cum. She doesn’t have the strength to scream again.

They return after Rey is too spent from crying to care. She cracks an eye open as Ben bends her forward toward the foot of the bed, ass up in the air, and his mother pulls up a chair to sit at the bedside. Rey stares at the woman in terror.

She smiles. “Hello, Rey. I’m Leia—Ben’s mommy.” She cups Rey’s cheek as her son penetrates Rey, slow and gentle. “I’m so happy you two found each other. You’ll make me such pretty grandbabies.”

Twisting her wrists behind her back, Rey shakes her head. Holy _shit—_ holy _shit._

Ben holds her hips and assumes a steady rhythm punctuated by wet slaps and panting. Leia gazes directly into Rey’s eyes, smiling and petting her cheek without another care in the world.

In and out, in and out. His thick cock drags along her inner walls and throbs like it always does because Ben can’t keep it up for very long. He leans across Rey’s back and Leia’s eerie stare shifts to her son. He’s fucking her like a rutting dog.

 “Easy,” Leia coos. “I know you’re excited, but try to be gentle, Benny.”

 “Feels good—”  He smells Rey’s hair and shudders. “I love her so much. She likes playing rape, too.”

Leia combs her fingers through Ben’s hair. Her other hand cups Rey’s and squeezes gently; like encouragement.

 “Does she? That’s good.”

Rey endures him fucking her and closes her eyes to keep from seeing Leia, too. Ben comes again with a strangled gasp, bucking wildly, and Rey is grateful for the birth control implant in her upper arm. There’s no way they can take that out.

Ben stills, sagging over Rey’s back. Leia turns to the nightstand and takes out a white vibrator that buzzes to life seconds later. She pats Ben’s arm.

 “Take a rest, honey. Mommy will help Rey.”

He kisses the back of her head and slips free. Leia watches her son leave the room before turning back to Rey, who has managed to roll over on her back. She’s trapped. Her eyes bug as the vibrator moves between her legs—then she sobs.

Leia pets her hair. “I know. I know.” The low buzz is the only sound in the room, stroking slowly along Rey’s clit. She shudders. “Ben is a very nice boy, but he needs help sometimes. You two kids will be very happy here after I help get things started.”

Rey flexes her hips and cries. She’s too pent-up to resist and can’t squirm away, so she climaxes, toes curling, while Leia watches with a small smile. Ben’s cum dribbles from her cunt onto the bedspread.

The vibrator goes back in the nightstand. Leia kisses Rey’s forehead with a murmured promise to make dinner and bustles from the room.

A shower runs. The television plays softly. Rey stares at the ceiling and feels the first fracture snap across her mind. _This is not normal. This is not normal._


End file.
